Moody Sonia
by EmmaKoeni
Summary: A rubbish title... but with a great rp inside! When Sonia has mood swings that are worse than usual, what will Ritsu think of it? And what is going on? Rated M for Adult themes .: Ritsu Underground :.


**Moody Sonia**

Sonic: Isn't it great when Robotnik decides to take a break?

Ritsu: *bursts through wall* HAII EVERYBODYYY

Sonia: AND WHO MIGHT Y'BE?

Ritsu: I'M RITSU.

Sonia: What are y' even doing in our house, 'Ritsu'?

Ritsu: I thought I was at mine. Geez.

Sonia: WELL GET OUTTA OUR HOUSE NO- *collapses*

Sonic: Sonia is really drunk today, right Manic?

Manic: Yeah. I'm going to drag her to her room. *drags Sonia away*

Sonia: *hardly awake* I'm going to come back for ya…

Ritsu: *points and laughs*

Sonic: Why don't you stay over here, seeing as it's dark and you can't find your house? Sis will be kinder in the morning *thinks: Hopefully…*

Ritsu: Um…I don't know….

Manic: *Walking back in* It will be fine, promise!

Ritsu: But I don't even know what you guys are. One of you could be Tei in disguise.

Sonic: We're the Sonic Underground, rightful heirs to the throne of Metrotropolis. And as far as I know, our sister is not 'Tei' in disguise.

Ritsu: I said EITHER OF YOU.

Manic: I'm no 'Tei'

Sonic: Me too.

Ritsu: I don't believe you.

Sonia: *Awake, somehow walking down the stairs, holding her piano/laser gun, aiming at Ritsu* I told y' I'd be back for ya!

Ritsu: You think that'll hurt me? I have the power of missiles on my side.

Sonia: *Collapses again*

- In the Morning –

Sonia: Time for my revenge, Bish!

Ritsu: Um…you're gonna 'fight' me? You're so weak. *laughs*

Sonia: Oh yeah? I'm a fairy, bish!

Ritsu: A…f-fairy? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH FAIRIES DON'T EXIST!

Sonia: Yeah they do. *Transforms into fairy*

Ritsu: Oh, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO scared.

Sonia: Yush, I guess you're right *Untransforms* let's be friendz?

Ritsu: Hmm….maybe.

Sonia: I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Later Ritsy :P

Sonic: I'm sure Sonia's been having mood swings and her behaviour yesterday was that on top of alcohol, she generally doesn't get like that easily.

Ritsu: Oh.

Sonic: It's not normal!

Manic: We should go to a doctor about this xD

Sonic: Ya we should.

Ritsu: See, here's the problem. I STILL NEED TO GET HOME.

Sonic: You can stay here.

Manic: Yeah. *Goes to call doctor*

Ritsu: Um..okay. *goes to sit on random chair, but breaks it*

Sonic: Uhhhhh... ._.||||

Ritsu: *gets up* What? I weigh 50,000 pounds. You expect me to float in the air or something?

Sonic: 25 tons? That's a lot!

Ritsu: Well, yeah, that's because of my missiles.

Sonic: So you're like 6 or something, aren't you? You're not a lady.

Ritsu: Correct. I'm a six year old boy.

Sonic: Weird.

Manic: Sonia has an doctor's appointment in an hour you best wake her up again, lazy sis xD

Ritsu: What am I supposed to do?

Sonic: Go clean every room of this house 'til it is spotless! Just kidding, you can come with us and I'll drop you off at some shops so you can do some shopping. Girls love shopping.

Ritsu: But, I don't like shopping D:

Sonic: I'mma go wake up my lazy sister now. Seeya.

Manic: But you're a girl and girls LURRVE shopping.

Ritsu: No, I'm a boy.

Manic: Great so I'm gay?

Ritsu: Apparently?

Sonia: *walking in half-asleep* At least I'm not lesbian anymore xD

Ritsu: Erm… .-.

Sonic: Manic, I'm gay too, bud. Ritsu, you're irresistible, you know that?

Ritsu: Um, thanks?

- Later, at the doctors –

Sonic: Sonia has been having really bad mood swings lately.

Sonia: WHADDA YUU SAY?

Sonic: N-nothing sis!

Sonia: Good :3 Now gimme a cake.

Random Stupid Doctor Guy: I might have found the problem.

Sonia: WHAT PROBLEM? I DON'T 'AVE A PROBLEM!

R.S.D.G: Well, Sonia has caught….THE STUPID

Manic: Isn't that what you got?

RSDG: No, I happen to be a very professional Doctor.

Sonia: I AIN'T STUPID YOU'RE STUPID 'RANDOM STUPID DOCTOR GUY'!

Manic: Take a chill pill.

RSDG: Excuse me, but Random Stupid Doctor Guy is my father. I'm Dr. Ruhrekux Shechz Dikut Goumehivte.

Her in Sonic: Can you just give us a reasonable explanation of why Sonia is like this?

RSDG: I've found no explanation, I am very sorry.

Sonia: I TOLD Y' THERE AIN'T ANYTHING WRONG WITH MEH!

RSDG: Aha, I seem to have found an explanation. She fell down the stairs.

Sonia: *Facepalm*

Manic: Just give us a diagnosis xD

RSDG: Just tie her in some restraints for a few days.

Sonia: *double facepalm*

RSDG: Just take her to a hospital for some tests I'm telling the experts about this.

- At the hospital –

Sonia: Why are we even doing this?

Medical Expert: Because, we must.

Sonia: How long will it be for the results to come back?

M.E: About 5 days.

- 5 Days Laterz –

Sonia: What are the results?

M.E: You're having a baby.

Sonia: WTF? But I'm a virgin!

Sonic and Manic: O_O_O

M.E: Or are you…

Aleena: *Randomly appearing* Don't worry it's normal… every female in our family has a baby at 25 years old, and you're 24 so… yeah.

Sonia: You must be kidding I don't wanna be a mom .-.

Aleena: Nope :P *troll face*

Sonia: *facepalm* Why does this have to happen to me?

Sonic and Manic: Dunno.

Sonia: SHUT UP!

M.E: Well I'm very sorry for you.

- At home –

Ritsu: What's with her? O_o

Sonia: Just leave me alone… *walks off*

Sonic and Manic: You didn't rape our sister did ya?

Ritsu: Ummm, no, I have a girlfriend, her name is Momo Momone. A lot of Mo's. O-O

Sonic: Don't worry about it then.

Ritsu: Okay?

Manic: And plus, it's not our job to tell you what's going on with Sonia. She'll tell you when she feels like it.

Sonic: I'm going to go see if I can make Sonia feel better *walks off*

Ritsu: Really, what's wrong with her?

Manic: I can't tell you… ._.

Ritsu: TELL ME OR I'LL FIRE MY MISSLES AT YOU

Manic: I have drums that can cause an earthquake, YOU MAD BRO?

Ritsu: Nope.

Manic: Listen if you wanna know what Sonia is sad about, y' gonna have to ask 20million times. And y' know wha?

Ritsu: What.

Manic: Neither me or Sonic will tell ya.

Sonic: * walking in * Sonia wants to speak to you, Manic.

Manic: Alright! *walks off*

Ritsu: What's wrong with her? .-.

Sonic: I don't think she wants you to know .-. Sorry.

- With Sonia and Manic –

Sonia: What would life be like if I wasn't here?

Manic: What do you mean?

Sonia: Just answer my question please…

Manic: No, you can't be planning to do what I think you are planning to do!

Sonia: And that is…

Manic: Killing yourself is wrong sis!

Sonia: It's not illegall, is it?

Manic: No… but that isn't the point!

Sonia: I just wanted to say my last goodbye.

Manic: You are not commiting suidide.

Sonia: Can you go find me some rope please?

Manic: No!

Sonia: .NOW.

Manic: *runs off* SONIC!

Sonic: What?

Manic: Sonia's planning to kill herself!

Sonic: She never told me she was going to kill herself?

Manic: Well she's told me!

Sonic: What did you say to her?

Manic: I tried to stop her but she isn't budging!

Sonic: I'm going to go see her again.

Sonic: *outside Sonia's room* Can I speak to you again please?

Sonia: If it's anything against what I'm planning to do, please leave me alone.

Sonic: Please! Just let me speak to you about it!

Sonia: Hmph… alright .-.

Sonic: Sonia please don't kill yourself. Do you want to see mom again? Do you want to defeat Robotnik? Neither of these things will happen if you kill youself… however, if you want to, go ahead, it's your life you're ruining…

Sonia: *beginning to cry* Sonic I'm sorry! I just don't know what to do with myself now!

Sonic: Just keep living and everything will be fine, promise. Me and Manic are here for you

Sonia: Thank you.

Sonic: So, do you want to go speak to Ritsu now? He really wants to know why you're like this but we've been telling him that you are going to tell him not me nor Manic.

Sonia: Sure.

- With Ritsu –

Ritsu: Sonia~ You're alive!

Sonia: Yes, I am.

Ritsu: Will you tell me why you're so sad?

Sonia: Long story.

Ritsu: Tell meh ;P

Sonia: It's family stuff.

Ritsu: Just tell me.

Sonia: It's really none of your buisness.

Ritsu: Sooo...you won't tell me?

Manic: If Sonia doesn't want to tell you it's her choice!

Ritsu: Okay, if you won't tell me then take this! *fires missles*

Sonia: I shouldn't be doing this, it's dangerous!

Ritsu: Why?

Sonia: Same reason why I'm having mood swings, and being sick!

Manic: Nice to know sis, nice to know... *facepalm*

Ritsu: She must have a serious medical problem... .-.

Manic: Not really...

Sonia: *walks back in* What did I miss?

Manic: Ritsu thinks y' have a serious medical problem.

Sonia: It isn't serious? o-o

Manic: *facepalm*

Sonic: Sonia I really think you should get some sleep, you're going to need it XD

Sonia: All right. *goes to bed*

Manic: Do you think Sonia has a serious medical problem?

Sonic: Yeah...

Manic: It isn't serious!

Sonic: Maybe you're in the wrong, dude.

Manic: I found loads of 'Am I ready to be a Mom?' pamphlets...

Ritsu: Sonia's a mom? O_o

Sonic: Sorta XD

Ritsu: Wheres her son or daughter then?

Manic: You can't see her child for like another 8 months XD

Ritsu: So...it's on vacation? O_e

Sonic: Do you have a younger sibling?

Ritsu: Yeah, why?

Sonic: What did your mom go through when she was born?

Ritsu: Um...I dunno...she liked screaming at me for no reason?

Manic: This is going to be hard to explain.

Sonic: Yeah because we're both boys XD

Sonia: *shouting from upstairs* SONIC I BE HUNGRY GET ME SOME CAKE.

Sonic: Yes princess... *runs off*

Manic: Oh great, now I gotta explain this on my own!

Ritsu: I have no idea what you're talking about, but HAHA SUCKS FOR YOU!

Manic: Do you remember anything else from before your younger sibling was born?

Ritsu: Hmm...I remember tripping over a tree branch.

Manic: I mean did your mom gain weight or anything? What happened before your younger sibling was born?

Ritsu: Uhm...err...I DON'T KNOW! DX

Manic: SONIA GET DOWN HERE NOW!

Sonia: Why?

Manic: I can't explain what's happening to ya right now, I'm a boy! D:

Sonia: Just 'cause I'm a girl you think that I know everything that's happening to me in the near future? XD And you're the one who found the 'Am I ready to be a Mom' pamphlets!

Manic: Aw, alraight then! Ritsu, do you like animals?

Ritsu: Well, I guess so since my sister is a wolf-ish thing. :P

Manic: Have you ever seen them give birth?

Ritsu: NO...o_O Why would you ask me, an innocent 6 year old that?

Manic: Oh this is so hard to explain to you!

Ritsu: Explain what? .-.

Manic: Basically Sonia's going to have a baby grow inside of her for 8 months. *embarassed*

Ritsu: Why? Did she eat it? O_o

Manic: No, basically like umm...there's this organ in her body, and sometimes if a male does something to her, or in our families case by magic, a baby will grow inside her for 9 months... .-.

Ritsu: So, what I'm getting is...she ate it?

Manic: *facepalm* No...

-3 MONTHS LATER YO -

Ritsu: Ohhhh, so that's what Manic was talking about...

Manic: *waking up Sonia while Ritsu watches* Come on princess, wake up! You have a doctor's appointment today!

Sonia: Just 5 more minutes...

Ritsu: Should I fire my missles at her again?

Sonia: *jolts awake* NOOOO NOT THE MISSLES!

Manic: Calm down, stress isn't good for you!

Sonia: I'm going back to sleep.

Manic: You're even lazier than usual!

Sonia: WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? _

Ritsu: I'm aiming my missles at you, Sonia. And I'll fire them if you don't wake up.

Manic: Don't she can sleep for a little longer.

Sonia: Thank you. *falls asleep*

Ritsu: But you were just telling her to wake up!

Manic: It will be her fault when she doesn't have as long to get ready XD

Ritsu: True...

Sonic: She turns into Miss Stressy Pants when that happens, though.

- 15 MINUTES LATER YO -

Sonia: SONIC WHY DIDN'T YOU OR MANIC TRY TO WAKE ME UP?

Manic: WE TRIED! D:

Sonia: Oh well.

Ritsu: And I offered to help. :/ By the way, you have 1 hour to get ready.

Sonia: WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM I'M GETTING DRESSED YOU PERVERT

Ritsu: It doesn't count since I look like a girl.

Sonia: You still have male genitals, don't ya?

Ritsu: Erm...yeah...

Sonia: THEN GET OUT!

Ritsu: Fine, I was just being helpful.

- AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE YO -

Sonia: Morning.

Manic: Hi, lazy sleepy pants. *high fives Sonic*

Sonia: Hmph. *sits down and starts to eat*

Sonic: You're not moody today? It must be a miracle!

Sonia: I'll be moody soon if you guys don't stop!

Ritsu: Why were you mad at me earliar? :c

Sonia: There's such thing as 'privacy' and it's a nice thing to have when you get dressed!

Manic: Or when you're in the loo.

Sonia: Yeah, that too.

Manic: We have to go to the doctors now, Sonia!

- At the doctor's -

RSDG: Hello, Sonia. You're going to have a baby hedgehog. :3

Sonia: WELL, OBVIOUSLY SINCE I'M A HEDGEHOG!

RSDG: You didn't have to be so mean :(

Sonia: Can I know the gender, please?

RSDG: Anyway, you're going to have 2 twin girls! :D

Sonia: Well, I'm glad neither of them are boys.

Manic and Sonic: Their uncles think differently! :c

Sonia: Since when did the uncles get a choice? .-.

- BACK AT THE SHURSHIN' HOME, YO -

Sonia: *browsing web* I can't find any baby clothing on this darn thing!

Ritsu: Maybe you should...oh, I dunno...TURN IT ON FIRST?

Sonia: Well, excuse me!

- 1 SHURSHIN' MONTH LATER, YO -

Sonia: Another doctor's appointment? Gosh. .-.

Manic: Some people have weekly appointments so think yourself lucky!

Ritsu: Yeah, I agree.

Sonia: Still monthly is bad enough. :/

Manic: It's not that bad I mean come on!

- AT THE SHURSHIN DOCTORS, YO -

RSDG: HI 8D

Sonia: Uhhh... hi Dr. Ruhrekux Shechz Dikut Goumehivte. CAN WE GET ANOTHER DOCTOR?

RSDG: No.

Sonia: Then I'm quitting! *leaves*

Sonic: *facepalm* Sonia you're the main character you can't leave!

Sonia: *in background* Then get me another doctor, damnit!

RSDG: I'm the only available doctor left! D:

Sonia: *in background* Are there any nurses then?

RSDG: No! :C

Sonia: *in background* Ok I guess I'mma have to deal with you. *walks back in*

RSDG: YAY! :D

Sonia: So... .-. Am I healthy?

RSDG: Healthier than a...what's the word...

Sonia: Come on ._. I'm hungry and sleepy! -

RSDG: I GOT IT! Healthier than dirt! :3

Sonia: *facepalm* Does that mean I'm healthy or unhealthy.

RSDG: Yes, but my, you are awfully obese.

Sonia: I'M MEANT TO BE DAMNIT!

RSDG: You don't hafta be so mean :(

Sonia: I'm guessing no one here but me knows anything about what's going on with me ._.

All: Yeah.

Sonia: *facepalm* WIKIPEDIA. IT'S YUR FRIEND.

RSDG: Wikipedia isn't helpful, it's outdated.

Sonia: '.'

RSDG: I speak the truth :D

Sonia: I feel awfully faint. *faints*

Manic: WTF. Wake up sis!

Sonia: *doesn't wake up*

RSDG: Have you people been giving her too much bacon or something? .-.

Manic: The only thing we've given her a lot of is cake because she's craving it and she'll kill us otherwise .-.

Sonic: I've been rushed to the Emergency Room 3 times in the past 4 months ._.

RSDG: Ooh, that's you problem. *runs away*

Manic: Sonia's hardly breathing. .o. Is that normal?

Sonic: NO DAMNIT! *rushes to the hospital*

- AT THE SHURSHIN HOSPITAL, YO -

Sonic: Help! Our sister is hardly breathing!

M.E: She hasn't been eating.

Manic: Yes she has. Like 4000 Calories a day .-. It costs us a lot in groceries.

M.E.: Have you been watching her eat?

Sonic: Not all the time but sometimes it depends if she wants to eat in bed or not.

M.E.: There's your problem. She doesn't eat when you're not there.

Manic: So what can you do?

M.E.: There's nothing I can do, it's something YOU should do.

Sonic: So Sonia's about to die of malnutrition and you aren't even going to give her nutrients like you do with most patients who are anorexic or something? .-.

M.E.: No, what I mean is you should stay with her while she eats.

Manic: Well in a minute she won't be able to eat BECAUSE SHE'LL BE DEAD DAMNIT.

M.E.: Fine. *takes bucket of water and throws it at her face*

Manic & Sonic: - - let's just take her home and hope she survives *takes her away*

- AT THE SHURSHIN' HOME, YO -

Sonia: Uhh what happened?

Ritsu: You passed out because you weren't eating. Don't you know how important eating is? If you don't eat then you won't be healthy and if you aren't healthy then you'll get sick and die. :3

Sonia: I have been eating but it comes straight back up .-.

Ritsu: THEN STAHP PUKING IT UP .

Sonia: I can't do anything about it - it's not like I'm wanting to puke it all back up is it?

Ritsu: How should I know? I'm not in your brain .

Sonic: I think that was a rhetorical question.

Sonia: .-. Was I about to die?

Ritsu: YES.

Manic: I hope you don't mind, but for the next week or so I'mma be watching you eat .-.

Sonia: All right.

- Sonia is eating (later) -

Sonia: I really don't feel good.

Manic: Try to keep it down okay?

Sonia: I'm trying trust me!

Manic: That's ok then *contunues to eat*

Sonia: *runs to bathroom and is sick*

Manic: ARE YOU OK IN THERE?

Sonia: *sarcastic* Yeah I'm totally alright.

Manic: I'm going to speak to Sonic and Ritsu.

- With Sonic and Ritsu -

Ritsu: Was she sick?

Manic: Yeah .-. We need to find some way to feed her without her being sick .-.

Sonic: I could call a different M.E, a smarter one.

- At the hospital -

S.M.E.: Hello, everyone.

Sonia: … *is sick into bucket*

Manic: Yuck. Sorry '.'

S.M.E.: Why don't you people give her water?

Sonia: I can't keep anything down .-. Not even water.

S.M.E. Try eating slower.

Sonia: .-. That doesn't make any difference. Are you dumb like all the other doctors?

S.M.E.: No, it was just a suggestion.

Sonia: Alright then.

Manic: YOU GOTTA HELP HER!

S.M.E.: Try giving her medicine?

Manic: What medicine?

S.M.E. *writes on prescribing sheet, yo, then rips it out, yo* This one. *gives it to them*

- At home -

Sonia: *eating* I'm like seriously scared right now.

Manic: Me too.

Ritsu: DON'T THROW UP ON MEEE *moves away*

Sonia: I'm beginning to feel ill again someone go get a bucket .-.

Sonic: *goes to get bucket*

Ritsu: Don't be sick, damnit!

Sonia: If I'm going to be sick, I'm going to be sick I can't stop that from happen- SONIC I NEED THE DAMN BUCKET NAOOO

Sonic: *runs in with bucket*

Sonia: *pukes in bucket* uhhhh. *faints*

Manic: Well the medicine didn't work.

Sonic: We need to see a Ultra Smart M.E!

- At the hospital, again -

USME: What's going on?

Sonia: I'm being sick like ALL the time .-.

Manic: She's not getting enough minerals and all that inside of her and she's fainting a lot now. ._.

USME: That sounds pretty bad.

Sonic: IT IS DAMNIT!

USME: No need to yell. We can keep her here and update you guys on what's happening if you'd like.

Manic: Finally, a doctor with some common sence.

USME: So it's a deal?

All: Yeah!

- Later at home -

Manic: Not much is happening when Sis ain't around.

Sonic: I'm glad.

Ritsu: Why?

Sonic: I don't have to deal with her needs like every 5 minutes -

Manic: I'm glad about that too, but come on I think that she's in a serious condition right now, and unlike you I care about our sister and I'm worried! '.'

Ritsu: In that case why don't you call?

Manic: I can't I'd probably break down in tears or something and I don't want Sonia to hear me like it. ;-;

Ritsu: Oh...

*phone calls*

Sonic: Hello?

USME: Hi, your sister is in I.E. right now.

Sonic: WHAAAA?

Manic: What's going on what's going on what's goi-

Ritsu: *covers his mouth with hand* SHUT UP!

Manic: What's going on?

Sonic: Sonia's in intensive care.

Manic: NUUUU

Sonic: Atleast she's in good hands. *into phone* can we see her?

USME: If you#d like, We#re not doing much right now.

Sonic: Ok, we'll be right over

- At the hospital -

Manic: SONIAAA~ *gives her a hug*

Sonia: Hello .-.

Sonic: Did they give you a diagnosis?

USME: We haven't found out what's wrong yet.

Sonia: I was told that this is a very rare situation to be in. .-. YIPPEE!

Manic: Sorry!

Sonia: *sighs* It isn't your fault.

USME: Anyway, I don't think what's wrong here is anything to 'yippee' about.

Sonia: I'm tired. * falls asleep*

USME: We are going to do some tests right now, you two can wait outside if you like.

*they wait outside*

Manic: Do you think that she might have to have the babies now.

Sonic: Hope not .-. I'm not ready to be an uncle.

Manic: Me neither.

Sonic: … So um... looking forward to our 25th Birthday tomorrow?

Manic: Not if Sonia isn't going to be with us .-.

Sonic: Me too... but hey, we're a quarter of the way to reaching 100 now! :D

Manic: *facepalm* is that so you'll get a birthday card from the monarch?

Sonic: The monarch then may be sis as she's the oldest, or you, or I might be the depends.

USME: *walks outside* Excuse me guys, but I think it's best if you go home.

Sonic: Okay *they leave*

- 3 weeks later -

*phone rings*

Manic: Hello?

USME: Sonia's being discharged :) So you can come pick her up.

Sonic & Manic: *high five* Great! We'll be there asap!

- In ze car -

Manic: What's the best she's had the babies.

Sonic: Nothing .-.

- At the hospital -

Sonia: *walks to them with twin girls* Hello!

Manic: You had the babies?

Sonia: Yeah, it was the only option to stop me from puking... and it worked.

Sonic: So what's their names?

Sonia: Their names are Mania and Laina. :)

Manic: Nice names!

Sonia: Thanks :) I knew you'd like them.

Sonic: Cool. Well lets sign you out and get you all home :P I don't like hospitals.

Manic:… Or water.

Reseptionist: Ok you're now discharged and free to go home.

- In the car -

Sonic: So how was your birthday?

Sonia: They were going to make me give birth but I was like "NUUU IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" xD

Manic: That would be awkward... wait, wasn't it mom's birthday too?

Sonia : o-o yeah.

Sonic: We're nearly home now. *parks up*

*everyone walks out*

Ritsu: *runs to them* AMG THEY SO CYOOOOOOOOOOOOOTE!

Sonia: *smiles* So how are you Ritsu?

Ritsu: Bored D:

Sonia: But Sonic and Manic told me that you'd said that you were never bored?

Ritsu: That's a liee I'm bored naow :(

Sonia: Well let's get inside :) It's cold.

*They walk inside*

Sonia: Good thing we had the nursery ready *Takes Mania and Laina to their cribs*

Sonic: Well that's the end of our peace for 18 years.

Sonia: I've already been through it for 3 weeks so you're lucky :P

Ritsu: I'M GOING TO COOK SOME DINNER FOR US ALL NOW!

Manic: *stops ritsu* I'd say we should have takeaway today.

Sonic: Good idea.

Ritsu: You no like my cooking? :(

Sonic: That, and because I think we should celebrate that Sonia's back.

Sonia: I didn't know me coming back was a reason to celebrate? I used to be all "GIMME MAH CAKE NAO".

Manic: Who cares?

Sonia: I thought Sonic would have been "NUUUU"

Sonic: *whispers* I was, actually.

Sonia: Don't worry, I could guess that.

Ritsu: Yeah, Sonic was dreading your return.

Sonic: I WASN'T

Sonia: *giggles* Stop that! xD

Manic: Let's calm down.

Sonia: We don't want to wake up the twins.

Sonic: So who even is the father? We all now you're lying when you're saying that you're a virgin.

Sonia: I'm not actually a virgin but I didn't have sex in this past year. I've only had it once, and that was unwantingly.

Manic: YU WERE RAPED?

Sonia: *nods* I actually have a son, Edward, but I don't know if he was robotisied or not.

Manic: Who by?

Sonia: Robotnik.

Sonic: This is just really freaky.

Manic: *nods*

- 2 months later -

Sonia: *wakes up at 2am thanks to someone shouting outside.*

?: Mummy? Where are you?

Sonia: *Looks outside window*

*There is a 12 year old boy (hedgehog) outside who has Orange skin and Brown hair.*

Sonia: It can't be... *shakes head* Edward... O_o

Edward: Mummy? Where are you? I've been looking for 3 years!

Sonia: *rushes out the door* EDWARD?

Edward: Mummy? *hugs her* You're alive?

Sonia: Yes I am :)

Edward: I missed you mummy. Can I stay with you?

Ritsu: *runs outside* What's with all the yelling?

Sonic and Manic: *running outside* What's the noise about? Who's the young one?

Sonia: Do you guys remember when I told you I had a son?

Sonic: This isn't him, right?

Sonia: It is. Edward, meet your Uncles, Sonic, Manic and Ritsu.

Ritsu: I AIN'T AN UNCLE! I'M ONLY 6!

Edward: I'm 12.

In the near future, Robotnik was finally defeated. Aleena was able to also finally reunite with her children - and her grandchildren. Ritsu was a friend of the family. He asked Momo to marry him and she said YES! Everything was soon as it was before the great war.


End file.
